The Other Side of the Door
by Percabeth-is-Endless
Summary: Yet ANOTHER Percabeth songfic. I just LOVE linking songs to them. Deal with it. This one is "The Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift. Set during/after BotL. Annabeth's POV. R&R!


Annabeth POV  
I was listening to my iPod one night when a familiar song came on

_In the heat of the fight__  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up._

I remember when Percy got back from Calypso's Island; I was overjoyed that he was alive. Then I realised where he had been and got so angry I stormed off and stayed angry at him no matter what he said to try and make me calm down.

_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer_

I thought I was so mad that I was going to throw away all of my feelings for him, but then –using my amazing wise-ness – I sat down and thought about it

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,__  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

I told him to leave me alone when all I really wanted was him to comfort me, to chase after me, to tell me it was alright. And while all this drama was happening, I realised all I needed was on the other side of the door, where Percy was, waiting for me.

_Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone._

I was all alone with my deadly pride stopping me from giving in. Going back through all our memories, staring at the phone, wondering if I should call and apologise for my actions.

_I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah_

I kept going over our fight, and how I stormed off after misreading the whole conversation. But Percy was being such a know-it-all. If he was so smart, wouldn't he realise all I wanted was for him to fight for me?_  
_  
_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,__  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

All I needed in the end was Percy. But I didn't notice that until well after I should've.

_And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"__  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,__  
I mean it"  
What I mean is_

I kept playing hard to get. Hubris was stopping me from giving in. I had to defend myself. But throughout it all there was this nagging feeling, telling me I was wrong. I did need him. But I couldn't let him know that._  
_  
_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,__  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door._

I needed him to come after me. So I knew that he could return my feelings, and I wasn't the only one in love in our relationship.__

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night

With your sweet face, your AMAZING sea-green eyes, the conversations we had when we always denied our love for one another when we knew it was there.

_You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?_

You always ended coming back for me, but I would always cry over Rachel and the thought of her stealing my Percy away. Then I thought to myself, was it worth all of this crying and jealousy over _Rachel?_

After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

So I finally realised it wasn't worth it. I only needed Percy.

I Annabeth Chase, after almost **five years** of knowing him, finally realise that I am in love with Percy Jackson, and he is the one thing I need to survive.

If only he knew that…

**Okay so not my best songfic but listening to this song reminded me of them so I had to get it out.**

**A lot of my Percabeth songfics will be Taylor songs by the way. It's just cuz I love her, listen to her a lot and - because I'm so obsessed with Percy Jackson – find between her songs and Percabeth's relationship.**

**An actual fanfic is in progress at the moment, so until then… REVIEW! **

**Thanks :) **

**-PercabethGirl18**


End file.
